Can We Fight to Save Our Souls?
by BloodyBlackGirl
Summary: [O.S] [Slash Drarry] [Hard, Violence, Happy End] [Prenez Une Phrase qui Veut tout Dire..] [Bataille Finale] [Love]


Auteur : Bloody'

Genre : Bah Drama, Violence, Slash Drarry, Happy End…. :)

Bonne Lecture!

---------------------------------

**Can We Fight to Save Our Souls?**

---------------------------------

_**I never walked so far on a lonely street.**_

Péniblement, un jeune homme avançait dans un couloir sombre, son ombre vacillant légèrement à la douce lumière diffusée par les rares chandeliers présents. Sa main effleurait doucement le mur, laissant derrière elle des traînées rougeâtres. Lentement, la silhouette tremblante se dirigea vers une petite encolure dans le mur de pierre, et y pénétra. Elle s'appuya doucement contre la rambarde qui semblait presque irréelle, apparaissant derrière les pierres effritées par les années, baignant dans la lueur sucrée de la lune. Ses avant-bras appuyés contre la palissade, le jeune homme baissa le visage, laissant des minces mèches de couleur miel venir effleurer ses lèvres pâles. Un pénible soupir passa leur barrière et des larmes de désespoir s'échappèrent de ses yeux clos.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, son regard s'ouvrit brusquement, libérant des prunelles grises, déterminées, encore mouillées de leur eau salée. Ses mains fouillèrent fébrilement les poches de la robe noire que revêtait son corps grêle, se saisissant d'un court poignard effilé luisant sous les rayons de la lune aussi argenté que l'étaient ses yeux. De la même main qui tenait la dague, il remonta la manche de son autre bras, dévoilant lentement une marque noirâtre hideuse profondément tatouée dans sa chair.

**_Boy who always did what he was told._**

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent de concentration, et la main tenant le poignard se leva doucement, la lame pointant vers le bas, avant de s'abaisser brusquement, s'enfonçant dans l'avant-bras. Du sang gicla sur son visage, mais le jeune homme n'eut pas de mouvement de dégoût, continuant de lacérer sa peau à brusques coups de couteau.

La lame s'abaissa une dernière fois, rencontra une barrière plus dure que la peau, puis glissa sur le sol dans un bruit sinistre. Le visage couvert de sang, l'adolescent regardait, satisfait, la peau mutilée de son avant-bras gauche. Des lambeaux de chair pendaient lamentablement, rouge du sang qui s'écoulait lentement hors de la blessure profonde.

---------------------------------

.-« Malfoy est encore absent pour le dîner… Tu crois qu'il prépare quelque chose? »

.-« Ce n'est pas parce que Malfoy manque plusieurs repas que cela veut automatiquement dire qu'il manigance une quelconque vengeance, Ron. »

.-« Mais Hermione! Harry a balancé un demi-kilo d'algues de Pirpufine dans son chaudron en potion, hier! »

.-« Harry! »

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient tous les trois assis à la table des Gryffondors, mangeant avec un enthousiaste débordant le délicieux repas fait par les elfes de maisons. Ils étaient tous les trois des apprentis-sorciers de septième année, étudiant leurs pouvoirs magiques dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

.-« Harry, dit-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça! » Sous le visage rougissant de colère d'Hermione, Harry préféra baisser le regard sur son ragoût de bœuf. « Bon sang Harry, tu aurais pu tous nous tuer! J'imagine que tu ne savais pas que les algues de Pirpufine mélangé avec l'écorce de l'Amarodine est un puissant explosif? »

Le jeune homme à la chevelure brune et rebelle leva la tête pour répondre à son amie lorsque son regard capta un mouvement provenant des seules portes qui permettaient d'accédées à la Grande-Salle. Un jeune homme blond entra dans la chaleureuse pièce, un sourire discret, mais satisfait, jouant sur ses lèvres pâles. Étant un vendredi soir, les étudiants n'étaient pas obligés de porter l'uniforme. Le blond avait une chemise blanche dont les manches avaient été retroussées, et un pantalon à pince noir. Son bras gauche était enroulé dans du tissu clair, rattaché à son coup par un épais cordage.

.-« Hey, Malfoy était à l'infirmerie… »

.-« Harry Potter! N'essais pas de changer de sujet! » S'écria la jeune femme dont les joues étaient écarlates.

Le visage du jeune homme se fit songeur, et il ignora totalement Hermione, qui, ne sachant plus quoi faire, décida de reporter la faute sur le roux.

Depuis quelque temps, Harry se posait beaucoup de questions. Malgré les interminables remontrances de la jeune femme, il essayait toujours d'attirer l'attention du jeune Malfoy, peu lui importait la façon. Lorsqu'il avait jeté les algues dans la potion du blond, il avait été déstabilisé par le regard découragé et sur le bord des larmes qu'il lui avait lancé. Il avait remarqué que Draco manquait souvent les repas du soir et il ne le croisait que très rarement dans les couloirs après le coucher du soleil. Courageux, Harry avait l'avait suivit pendant une soirée entière, et il avait découvert que le jeune homme allait souvent se réfugier sur le balcon des fées, très peu connu des élèves parce que son entré était caché par une armure et qu'il fallait regarder de très près pour voir l'ouverture dans la pierre. Malfoy ne faisait que s'asseoir sur la rambarde, contemplant la lune pendant des heures sans bouger. Et Harry le trouvait beau, pour son plus grand malheur.

Il n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa mémoire les traits détendus de sa Némésis, ses cheveux entouré d'un halo opaque, sa peau pâle brillante sous les rayons de l'astre argenté.

Curieux de nature, le Gryffondor se promit d'aller voir au balcon, le soir même.

---------------------------------

Après s'être assuré que tous les occupants de son dortoir soient endormis, Harry revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité et quitta la salle commune. Il parcourut plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant l'armure gigantesque et grinçante qui cachait l'entré de sa destination finale. Lorsqu'il sortit du minuscule couloir de pierre, il remarqua immédiatement que Draco n'était pas là. Une odeur de sang séché lui tordait l'estomac, et la vu d'un poignard ensanglanté au sol le fit pâlir considérablement. Il s'apprêtait à faire volte-face lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

Harry se figea brusquement, une peur sourde lui nouant le ventre. Il se pressa contre le mur le plus proche et se détendit en reconnaissant la silhouette du Serpentard. Ce dernier se penchant et s'empara du couteau, avant de le fourrer dans sa poche.

**_In a perfect world, this wouldn't make me sick._**

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la lune qui pâlissait derrière des nuages filamenteux, avant de se saisir d'un morceau de tissu enroulé autour de son bras. Il retira doucement son pansement, dévoilant à Harry une plaie béante, d'où s'échappait des morceaux de muscles et de chair. Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de la blessure et il remarqua avec dégoût l'os blanchâtre apparaître lorsque le blond retira le dernier rempart de tissu.

La vue lui donnait envie de vomir, mais il continuait de fixé le bras de Draco béatement. Soudainement, ce dernier se tourna vers lui, et s'approcha doucement. Il glissa lentement sa main valide contre le mur et elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la tête d'Harry.

.-« Tu sais Potter, j'ai fait ça parce que je ne voulais pas mourir… »

_**To be yourself is not a crime.**_

Ses yeux cherchaient les siens, et Harry, par automatisme, retira la cape. Il effleura doucement le visage de Malfoy du bout des doigts, son regard se baissant vers le bras mutilé. Et Il comprit.

Sur les lambeaux de chair encore rattachée, il restait des traînées noirâtres, qui formait un design indistinct mais si facile à deviner.

.-« La Marque des Ténèbres… »

Harry se saisit doucement de sa main, et il serra tendrement les doigts sans force dans les siens. Il eut un pincement au cœur en ne sentant pas les doigts de son homologue lui répondre. Draco lui sourit tristement et retira lentement sa main de la sienne. Alors qu'Harry détournait le visage, le blond, avec sa main valide, se saisit du poignet du Gryffondor et son regard devint hagard.

.-« Je ne voulais pas! Je ne voulais pas… »

---------------------------------

.-« _Draco, je suis fier de pouvoir t'annoncer cela moi-même._ » _L'homme blond eut un sourire cruel._ « _Le Seigneur à accepter de recevoir tes services. Toi! Si jeune…_ »

.-« _Père. Je suis heureux de cette requête. » Aucune expression de joie n'apparaissait sur le visage lisse du jeune homme. « Je serai digne du Lord, ne vous en faite pas. » Lucius Malfoy eut un sourire satisfait._

_.-« Maître, vous êtes vous-même témoin de la réponse de mon fils… »_

_La peur apparut sur la figure pâle de Draco, mais il s'ordonna de ne pas bouger lorsque Voldemort apparut devant lui. Cependant, ce n'est pas un visage blafard aux narines de serpent qui se pencha vers lui, mais plutôt un magnifique jeune homme à la peau laiteuse et au regard enfiévré et menaçant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna autour du jeune Serpentard pendant de longues minutes qui semblèrent interminable._

_.-« Je sens ta peur, Draco. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, tu sais? Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour le bien du monde sorcier…Les moldus et les Sangs-de-Bourbes ne mérite pas la vie, ils dégradent les sorciers avec leur impureté. Je ne veux pas ruiner le monde magique, je ne cherche qu'à l'amélioré, même si c'est avec des manières un peu brusque, je l'avoue. Je sais que tu ne veux pas tuer, Draco, mais le ferais-tu pour moi? Purifierais-tu le monde sorcier avec moi, Draco? Je te promet de ne pas t'obliger à faire quelque chose contre ta volonté, je ne veux que seulement ton aide, j'ai besoin de toi… Tu ne seras pas qu'un simple Mangemort, tu seras Draco Malfoy, serviteur de Lord Voldemort! »_

**_Your words are the truth, sincere… only when they suit you._**

_Draco leva les yeux vers son père, qui lui renvoya un regard dur. Le message était clair ; s'il refusait, soit Voldemort le torturait et il l'obligerait à devenir Mangemort de gré ou de force, soit Lucius s'occuperait de son cas, et ni l'une, ni l'autre des solutions ne lui plaisait. Il s'agenouilla donc lentement devant Lord Voldemort et baissa la tête, soumis._

_.-« J'en serais honoré, Milord. »_

_Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Voldemort abaissa sa baguette vers lui avec un sourire cruel. Une brûlure naquit dans son bras gauche et Draco hurla._

---------------------------------

.-« Je ne t'en veux pas Draco… Tu sais reconnaître tes erreurs, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi… »

_**Will I catch the twinkle inside your eyes?**_

Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers le Gryffondor, une lueur nouvelle dans le regard. Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, dans un silence confortable. Lentement, Harry enserra la taille extrêmement fine du blond, attirant son corps maigre contre le sien dans une étreinte tendre. Draco posa sa tête contre l'épaule forte du brun, retenant les gouttes salées qui menaçaient de mouillées le chandail du Gryffondor. Harry glissa une main dans son dos, y faisant des petits cercles rassurant.

Il n'avait aucune idée du comment ils en étaient arrivés la, mais la seule chose certaine dans son esprit était qu'il ne voulait pas que ce moment cesse. Il sentit les larmes timides du blond coulées dans son cou et son cœur se serra. Malgré leur haine, malgré tous les coups bas qu'ils s'étaient faits au cours des six dernières années, ils étaient là, ensemble dans la détresse que causait une guerre. Les sanglots de Draco se répercutèrent dans l'obscurité de la nuit et une rage sans nom prit Harry par la gorge. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour du blond qui s'agrippait à lui comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage.

.-« Ne t'en fais pas Draco, je suis là, je serai toujours là pour toi… »

Les yeux humides du blond trouvèrent les siens et dans une parfaite synchronisation, leur visage se rapprochèrent. Harry pencha doucement la tête avant de se saisir des lèvres du Serpentard doucement, lentement. Ce fut un baiser tendre, plein de promesse et de pardon, d'espoir et de peur. Lorsqu'il se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, les couleurs autour d'eux semblaient beaucoup plus claires. Les nuages avaient quitté le ciel, laissant libre court à la lune d'éclairer le parc de l'école d'un éclat nouveau, se reflétant dans le Grand Lac.

**_Build a ladder if there's a wall._**

.-« Mais… Harry on… on ne peut pas… » Le Serpentard se détacha avec regret de l'autre jeune homme, un grand vide en lui. Il baissa le regard, mais Harry se saisit de son menton et posa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

.-« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait se priver pour les autres, Draco? »

Le blond eut un sourire doux et il se laissa aller à l'étreinte, son bras gauche replié contre son torse.

---------------------------------

Jamais Harry ne s'était sentit aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Et jamais il n'aurait cru un jour avoir ce genre de relation avec Draco. Depuis une semaine seulement qu'ils se fréquentaient, et pourtant il avait l'impression que c'était plus que ça, beaucoup plus…

Ron et Hermione n'avaient rien dit, sinon que la jeune femme avait eu un sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire, mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ça.

**_We'll attack at the crack of dawn._**

Seulement, tout à une fin, et le bonheur dans lequel Harry nageait se brisa le lundi suivant. Dumbledore l'avait convoqué à son bureau, lui et tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

.-« Nous avons enfin trouvé le repaire de Voldemort, grâce à nos espions. » Severus Snape, le graisseux professeur de potion, inclina la tête. « Cependant » poursuivit le vieux directeur « nous aurons besoin de vous tous, prêt pour partir à l'aube, demain matin. Harry, je veux que tu te reposes un maximum, demain est une grande journée ; la dernière de la vie de notre Lord noir! » Des cris et des applaudissements suivirent cette déclaration.

Draco l'attendait dans sa chambre personnelle ; il était préfet-en-chef. Harry s'y dirigea la mort dans l'âme, empli d'un désespoir sans nom. Il toqua à la porte en chêne massif et il entendit la voix enjouée du Serpentard lui répondre. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Draco avait reprit sa joie de vivre. Harry entra dans la chambre et Draco lui sauta dessus, son bras invalide enroulé dans des bandes de tissus blancs. Lorsqu'il remarqua l'air sombre du Gryffondor, le blond perdit son sourire, s'attendant à recevoir la pire nouvelle de sa vie.

.-« Ha-Harry? »

.-« La bataille finale… demain matin. » Et le brun s'agrippa à lui comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Ils s'embrassèrent brusquement, leur peur refaisant surface. Harry poussa le blond au travers la pièce, le faisant basculer sur le lit, sans cesser le baiser. D'une main, il serrait la taille fine de Draco, de l'autre, il caressa son bras, remontant à l'épaule, descendant sur son torse. Le Serpentard passe fébrilement ses mains sous le chandail du Gryffondor, flattant son dos en des caresses circulaires, le calmant. Draco caressa doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes, mettant tout son amour au travers le baiser. Leur étreinte se fit plus calme, douce.

_**I swear to God, this'll be my one last time.**_

Harry déboutonna la chemise du Serpentard, glissant sa bouche sur ses clavicules puis sur son torse, descendant sur son nombril. Le blond enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure désordonnée du brun, appréciant les gestes de son futur amant. Le Gryffondor retira son chandail et son pantalon, restant en boxer. Il s'étendit de tout son long sur le blond, frottant son érection contre celle de son amoureux. Ils gémirent en même temps, et Draco, fiévreux, se débrouilla avec une seule main pour retirer leur sous-vêtement, hâtif de sentir le corps nu d'Harry contre le sien.

Ils firent l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois, laissant libre leur tendresse et leur besoin d'affection, répondant aux gestes de l'autre, se souriant amoureusement.

Le lendemain, très tôt le matin, Harry se sépara péniblement de Draco, gravant dans sa mémoire les traits harmonieux de son visage paisible. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte de la chambre, le cœur lourd, il la sentit de se rouvrir, et il se retrouva à serrer Draco dans ses bras.

.-« Je t'aime, Harry. »

.-« Moi aussi je t'aime, Draco. »

_**All the hope that I lost you have found.**_

Après un dernier baiser, le Serpentard lui fit un sourire et ses yeux brillèrent, donnant tout le courage nécessaire au brun pour affronter son destin. Il reviendrait, pour Draco, pour lui, pour eux.

---------------------------------

Ils étaient tous devant le portail de Poudlard, aligné comme s'ils faisaient partis de l'armée. Une immense armée, magique, pleine d'espoir et de rage de vivre. Dumbledore était devant eu, la baguette pointée vers le ciel, illuminant les nuages rosés d'une boule de lumière éclatante.

Aux fenêtres du collège, on pouvait voir des centaines d'étudiants regarder le spectacle, certain envoyant des sorts de lumière, d'autres hurlant à la victoire. Certains pleuraient, d'autres riaient, personne n'était indifférent.

.-« Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, nous allons mourir pour vivre! Aujourd'hui, nous allons libérer la Grande-Bretagne d'un règne qui a trop duré! Aujourd'hui, des parents, des frères, des sœurs, des cousins, des amis vont mourir. Mais à la fin de cette journée, nous allons être LIBRES! »

_**Will we die to save our home?**_

Des hurlements suivirent cette déclaration et tous les sorciers prêts au combat transplannèrent vers les terres sombres et lugubres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme si une alarme avait été déclenchée, des milliers d'ombre noire sortirent des portes entrouvertes d'un manoir sinistre. Déjà, les cris de souffrance se faisaient entendre et des gens tombaient, mort pour leur cause. Le sang giclait, les sorts fusaient, la bataille prenait forme. Harry criait des sortilèges de magie noire comme de magie blanche, peu lui importait les morts qu'il faisait, essayant seulement de rester en vie.

Il vit tomber des amis devant lui, mais il ne se laissa pas abattre, tous les sorciers comptaient sur lui pour vaincre Voldemort, il ne devait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il pleurerait le temps venu. Il honorerait les gens mort pour les sauver.

_**Trust your instinct like you trust what's in the mirror.**_

Il lui parut combattre pendant des heures, sans voir la moindre trace du Lord noir. Pourtant, il sut qu'un danger le menaçait et il bondit sur le coté, tombant sur un cadavre et un sortilège fusa à quelques dizaines centimètres de lui. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il aperçut non loin de là, le visage blafard de Voldemort. Ce dernier eut un rictus méprisant et il transplana. Harry tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois sans voir la moindre trace du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un sort l'atteignit brusquement en pleine poitrine et il s'effondra sur le sol, hurlant de douleur.

.-« Potter, Potter, Potter… Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois. » Le Lord leva le sortilège Doloris et Harry se mit à genoux péniblement, respirant avec difficulté.

.-« Tu ne m'auras pas! » Ragea le Gryffondor, sautant sur ses jambes. Il plongea sur Voldemort, le poussant sur le sol.

_**And in my hand remains a black and white print of a face I'll never see again.**_

Harry se leva d'un bond, s'apprêtant à envoyer le sortilège de la mort à son ennemi de toujours, mais ce dernier resta étendu sur le sol, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux exorbité. Il baissa lentement les yeux vers son abdomen et Harry pu voir la pointe d'une épée rougit par le sang, transperçant le corps de Voldemort. Ce dernier adressa un dernier regard au Gryffondor, leva sa main et dans un dernier souffle, envoya une incantation vers le jeune homme. Alors qu'Harry s'effondrait au sol, le corps du plus puissant Mage Noir de l'époque s'affaissa, mort.

---------------------------------

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, incapable de bouger. Un tube lui passait sous le nez et il en sentait un autre au fond de la gorge. La luminosité de la pièce l'empêchait de bien voir autour de lui, mais il se rendit rapidement compte du renfoncement de son lit, à sa droite. Une tête blonde reposait sur le matelas, des mains blanche entourant le visage endormit. Le Gryffondor eut un sourire intérieur, et, rassuré que Draco aille bien, il se rendormit.

_**You'll never close my eyes and watch me die.**_

Lorsque le Gryffondor revint à lui, Draco lui tenait la main, caressant ses doigts. Lorsqu'il vit les yeux d'Harry s'entrouvrir, il bondit de son siège et cria à une infirmière de venir.

.-« Monsieur Potter! » Elle s'empressa de retiré le tube de la gorge du Sauveur, lui tendant un verre d'eau qu'il but avec reconnaissance.

L'infirmière vérifia si tout allait bien, et devant le regard inquiet du blond, elle le rassurant doucement.

.-« Il doit simplement se reposer pendant quelques jours, et tout ira mieux. » Elle sourit aux deux garçons et quitta la pièce.

Draco s'avança prudemment vers le lit et il s'y assit tout aussi doucement. Tendrement, il se pencha au-dessus du brun et lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de l'embrasser.

.-« Je savais que tu allais me revenir, Harry. Je savais que tu n'allais pas me quitter. Je t'aime. » Le Survivant sourit gentiment avant d'attirer son amoureux contre lui.

.-« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils restèrent étendu l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes sans bouger, profitant du silence calme qui les entourait. Ils savouraient ensemble la victoire et la liberté, appréciant de ne plus être menacé.

.-« Raconte-moi. »

_**Put my trust in God that day, not the man that taught his way.**_

--------------------------------- 

J'ai une Question Pour Vous!

De Quel Chanteur Provient toutes les Petites Parties de Chanson insérée dans le Texte? Un indice : J'ai prit UNE phrase de TOUTES les chansons de son Deuxième Album. Celui ou Celle qui trouve, je lui dédie une fic :)

---------------------------------

Question, Commentaire ou Angoisse?

**Bloody.**


End file.
